


Pillow Talk

by chasethewind



Series: What's Your Fantasy? [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasethewind/pseuds/chasethewind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She only wanted to tell him a story, a story that would lead to a confession and another one of her fantasies being fulfilled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Felicity explains why she likes rough sex so much
> 
> Quick thank you to my betas: hopedreamlovepray, anthfan and girlwithsixsmiles.
> 
> Look everybody, a new fantasy! And this one didn't take 3 months to complete! Woohoo! Enjoy!

__

__

She awoke with a groan, her body protesting even the slightest movement as she tried to raise her arms to stretch them over her head. The last time she'd felt this used was when Diggle had decided she needed a lesson in self defense. She'd woken up the following morning just as sore, but today she felt a satisfaction that hadn't been there after she'd trained. Feeling the warm mass of skin and muscle and bone that made up the man she'd had sex with the night before, she smiled.

Opening her eyes just a crack, Felicity Smoak knew she was the only one awake. She gazed down at him still asleep on top of her, his slow, even breaths letting her know he was at peace. The moments ticked by as she tried and failed miserably to stretch out beneath him, but the soreness in her muscles reminded her that last night had been one intense fuck-fest. From the tiny, secluded alcove to the dance floor to this very room, it couldn't have been more amazing or exciting.

Although, there was one thing she wished she could erase from last night. Calling Oliver Queen "Sir" had been a big mistake with possible repercussions that could span into far more than just this little fantasy world they'd set up between themselves. His reaction was enough to remind Felicity he was still the broken man from the island, that no matter how many times they slept together, no matter how much time they spent in each other's company, no matter how hard she tried to fix those shattered pieces, there were still things she didn't understand and probably never would.

Her hand absently brushed through Oliver's hair, stopping when it reached the back of his neck before starting all over again. His head was just below her chin, ear pressed to her heart with strong arms circling her waist. This had been the first time he'd ever fallen asleep on Felicity. She didn't know how to process it other than enjoying his weight, the comfort and safety it provided curling over her like a blanket.

When Oliver sighed deeply and rubbed his face against her chest, the rasp of his stubble against her skin sent a delicious tendril of heat spiking into her core. She smiled. Planting a soft kiss to his forehead, Felicity whispered, "Good morning, sunshine."

He simply grunted, tightening his arms around her waist and burrowing his face into her neck. "Still tired?" she asked, her fingers running through his hair. A short nod of his head was all she needed to let her know her assumption was right. "Go back to sleep."

"What time is it?" Oliver murmured into her skin, sleepy eyes still closed as her fingers ruffled through his hair. The soothing gesture quickly pulled him back to sleep when he remembered it was Saturday and they had nothing better to do aside from lay there in each other's arms, enjoying the company.

Felicity shrugged, "My phone's downstairs and I don't see a clock anywhere around here." She'd taken a precursory glance around the room earlier, noting the only thing that could tell her the time was his computer, but it happened to be facing the other direction and was turned off. The green lights that backlit the wall bathed the room in soft glow. There were no windows to the outside world, making it damn near impossible to tell what time it was.

"Pants, left pocket," Oliver replied. He refused to let go of her or move from where he lay. The comfort of Felicity's embrace had become his sanctuary, a second home much like the basement, only softer and warmer.

He nuzzled his nose into her neck, his lips pressing delicate kisses to her skin. She sighed contently, her fingers running through his hair yet again before another kiss fell to his forehead. They traveled down the length of his back until they reached the curve of his ass.

"You have no intention of getting my phone, do you?" he asked, realizing her hand probably wouldn't be moving anytime soon as she kneaded the flesh with soft fingertips.

"You didn't even take your pants off last night," she countered with a laugh as her fingers moved on and found the hem. Lifting up slightly, she reached into the pocket and pulled out his cell phone. There were three missed calls when she turned on the screen, all from Tommy. "It's almost nine. And your bestie called."

"Don't care," Oliver mumbled. He pressed his face into her neck and tightened his arms around her a little more.

"Are you trying to suffocate me?" Felicity asked lightly, her voice taking on that easy tone as she ran her fingers through his hair once more.

Something in Oliver stirred. Her question brought about several of his own. Lifting his head from her neck and pulling his arms out from beneath her back, he sat up on his elbows so he could look down at her as he spoke. "I've always wondered," he said, "why you enjoy rough sex so much."

Felicity stared up at him thoughtfully, her eyes softening as she pondered her response. There was no doubt in her mind that this would come up someday, but just like Oliver, she had her own secrets too, this being the biggest of them all.

"I mean, I've met plenty of kinky girls in the pre-island days, but please take this as a compliment, you're a special kind of kinky," he added when her silence stretched on. As he traced the lines of her face with his fingers, her gentle smile let him know that she'd taken it as a compliment instead of the other way around.

"It started in college," Felicity said. "I was a freshman at MIT when this girl from my Stats class befriended me. Her name was Skyler Rosewood. Where I was part of the School of Engineering, she was part of the School of Science. We both needed to take Stats as a gen ed though.

"Sky was definitely not your typical MIT student. She wore a lot of black and was soft spoken. She didn't really fit with the rest of the student body. No wonder she and I became fast friends because I didn't feel like your typical MIT student either, but I was on the other side of the spectrum wearing bright colors and constantly rambling. I think that's why we got along. I'd talk and she'd listen most of the time."

Felicity's hands had started to move as she spoke, a trait Oliver found amusing, especially while she was in one of her ramble modes. When one came dangerously close to his face, he grabbed it with his hand and held it, making her giggle and mutter "Sorry" under her breath before she continued.

"We were both freshman, but she was a few years older than me. She told me she had a late start, that she wasn't happy doing what she'd been doing and that she wanted to study global climate change, which, by the way, is fascinating to study because there's so much controversy involved with the current studies being published and…"

"Felicity…" It was the only way Oliver knew to get her to stop rambling without kissing her. He wanted to hear the rest of her story, but if she kept going off on tangents, they'd probably be there all morning. Refocusing her was the only way to move things along in the right direction.

"Right, sorry…" Felicity replied. "Where was I? Oh, yes, we were both freshman and she was older than me. Anyway, we hung out together as much as possible that first year. It was… nice having a friend. I hadn't had many up until that point, and then ones I did have moved around the country to other schools and we kinda lost touch."

Her voice became slightly distant as she talked about her friends. Oliver began to wonder what had happened in her life that made it so hard for her to make friends. It probably had something to do with her rambling, he surmised before focusing back on what Felicity was saying.

"By the time sophomore year rolled around, I'd gotten a job fixing computers for a little shop just off campus and Sky was working as a barista at Starbucks and a waitress at one of the small family restaurants in Cambridge, I can't remember which one exactly. I just know they served amazing french toast. I love french toast. One of these days we'll have to have breakfast at this great place by my apartment..."

Felicity paused for a moment, realizing she was beginning to ramble again, then took a deep breath to recenter before she kept going. The smile on Oliver's lips told her he was about to interrupt again, but she caught herself just in time. "Speaking of apartments," she said, "it was sophomore year when Sky and I decided to move in together to save money on housing. We got this cute little apartment that we could both afford overlooking the river and moved in during the fall."

She loved reminiscing about her old apartment in Cambridge. It held a special place in her heart. So many things had happened there, things Felicity would remember for the rest of her life, this story being one of them.

Above her, Oliver had relaxed into the curves of her body. Although he still remained perched on his elbows gazing down at her, she could feel all those ever tightly coiled muscles begin to loosen. And that's what she loved; being able to give him peace after five years of hardship and pain.

Realizing she'd spent far too long thinking instead of talking, Felicity started her story again with a smile. "Here was the thing about Sky. In class she was shy and quiet, but at home she was the complete opposite, especially when she had people over. They'd drink and smoke and just get crazy. I loved her to death, but sometimes I felt like I needed to cover my ears when she was having sex in the room across the hall because she was loud!"

Oliver chuckled as he laced his fingers with hers, his thumb tracing obscure patterns across her knuckles. He nestled his head along the crook of her neck, ear pressed to her chest listening to the smooth timbre of her voice as she talked. "And you're not?" he teased.

The glare Felicity pinned him with spoke volumes. "You're walking a thin line, Queen," she warned.

Oliver grinned up at her, blue eyes sparkling. His mouth reached for hers, soft kisses trailing along her jaw until he was at her ear. "I like my women loud," he purred before sucking on her earlobe, making her shiver. "Lets me know I'm doing  _something_ right."

It became hard to concentrate when his lips began moving along her neck leaving several wet kisses against her skin. Felicity moaned, her mind going blank for a moment when his free hand reached out to cup her breast. "Oliver," she keened, her eyes closing as her focus zeroed in on the way his fingers kneaded her flesh. When the calloused pad of his thumb flicked over her nipple, her back arched up desperate for more contact.

But the whole point of this morning had been to tell him a story, yet Oliver seemed hell bent on distracting her from it. If he was able to stop her from rambling, then Felicity should have been able to stop him from being the horny teenager he tended to be some mornings. She laid a hand over his and pulled it from her breast. He whimpered as his eyes shot up to meet hers.

"Will you let me finish?" Felicity chided with a pout of those puckered pink lips. "Then, when I'm done, we can have all the sex we want."

"I like the sound of that," Oliver replied, pressing one last kiss to her neck before settling his head on her chest again, this time without the distraction of his hand on her breast.

"What was I talking about before you so  _rudely_ interrupted me?" she asked.

"You were telling me about how loud Sky was in the sack."

"Ah, yes, hence your need to feel me up," Felicity retorted. "Anyway, the night after our winter finals she decided we should have a party. I was perfectly fine with that because I needed a break from all the studying I'd done. I was in the computer lab for thirty-six hours straight! At least I aced that final, and obviously every other final I had otherwise I wouldn't have graduated summa cum laude. But that's not important."

Again, she cut herself off before she could ramble and continued on. "The party was pretty awesome," she said. "I met a lot of cool people, had a lot of fun, then I ate that damn pot brownie and ended up in the hospital."

"Ouch," Oliver winced. He remembered her telling him that story a few days after she'd discovered his secret. Although he knew about her peanut allergy, the story of how she'd discovered it still made him chuckle. It's not everyday someone tells you they found out about an allergy because they were doing something illegal. "That's when you found out you were allergic to nuts," he added.

"Yep. And it was all Sky's fault. She's the one who gave me the brownie and told me it would mellow me out for a few hours." Felicity rolled her eyes at the thought. "Nope!" she said, popping the "p" sound. " Instead I ended up in the ER, gasping for breath and getting pumped full of epinephrine. Also the night I found out I hated needles."

His hand had found its way to her abdomen, fingers tracing soft circles against her skin in a soothing manner. Felicity relaxed almost immediately as her free hand fell to his shoulder, mimicking his movements. She hadn't realized that memory would trigger such a strong and painful reaction. Having him there to calm her helped immensely. It was as if he knew exactly how to still her heart.

"I'll keep that in mind," Oliver said, pressing his lips to her neck once more for a gentle kiss.

Felicity sighed and snuggled into him. "Anyway, Sky was really sorry for what happened. She spent the next two days making sure I was okay and that we had no peanut products in the cupboards to cause another reaction. From what I remember, we drank a hell of a lot of wine that weekend," she explained. Pausing for a moment, she began to worry her lower lip between her teeth as she contemplated how to describe what happened next. She didn't know how he would react when she finally revealed her secret.

"That's always a good start to some crazy antics," Oliver replied, the impish half grin on his face letting her know he could see where this was headed.

"Yeah, well…" Felicity hesitated. "We, uh… We ended up… kinda making out." Glancing down at Oliver, she could see his eyes darken to almost black in the pale green fluorescent lights. She didn't need to read his mind to figure out what he was thinking. "That's not all…" she added, biting her lip again.

"It's not?" The shock and disbelief registered clearly in his voice as he continued staring at her, his blue eyes as wide as saucers. This was clearly not what he expected to hear coming from her, but it was fun to watch his reaction.

"We might have done a little more than kiss," she sheepishly replied. The blush began to rise on her cheeks as she glanced up at him.

"Like what?" Oliver slowly questioned. The cogs in his brain were screaming through his eyes. He knew exactly what she was going to tell him, but he needed to hear it come from her mouth.

"We maybe did a little touching, and we may or may not have ended up naked on my bed fingering each other until we came."

Oliver took a deep, steadying breath. Through all of his research, this was something he hadn't come across. He knew about Sky, about the fact that they shared an apartment together at MIT, but this juicy little tidbit about her sex life prior to graduation shocked the hell out of him. He'd been expecting something more along the lines of Sky bringing over a few guys for a meaningless fuck, not full on lesbian sex.

His cock twitched at the thought of Felicity fucking another woman. In fact, it was beginning to manifest as his next fantasy. But Oliver had to remind himself that she'd already fulfilled not one, but two of his fantasies in the last month. It was his turn to fill one of hers. After all, that's what this arrangement had turned into: fulfilling each other's fantasies.

Swallowing hard in an attempt to quell the desire that had come dangerously close to overtaking him, he replied, "Wow, baby… That… That's definitely not what I was expecting."

"Well, you know what they say about college: it's a great time to experiment," Felicity laughed nervously, still trying to figure out whether to take Oliver's comment as a compliment or not. When he cracked a smile, she got her answer. Her sigh of relief eased the tension out of her body as she relaxed into the warmth of the couch cushion.

"So where does the rough part come in?" Oliver asked. She'd piqued his curiosity with her admission and now his focus was on finding out about the rest of her college years.

"Later… That wasn't the first time we slept together," Felicity coyly replied.

"It wasn't?"

"No, we did it a few more times…" Oliver made an impatient motion for her to continue and she did. "As much as we enjoyed each other's company, I was still very much into men. I had a few meaningless encounters before I met Jake my junior year. He was a very sweet guy, also an engineering major, but he was into civil and environmental engineering. We hit it off and started dating. I don't have a third date rule or anything like that. Well, obviously, I'm sleeping with you and we're not even dating. You're my boss and I'm…"

Felicity stopped herself this time when she saw the pain flash in Oliver's eyes. It was gone before she knew it, but she realized what she'd said hurt him. 'Whoa, wait, what?' her mind screamed. This was Oliver Queen, fabled playboy billionaire who messed around with anyone who caught his fancy.

Actually, no it wasn't. That was the Oliver Queen of days gone by. Her Oliver was not that boy. He was far more respectful of women than he'd ever admit to. After all, he always treated Felicity like a princess in their everyday lives, walking her to her car on those late nights when they left the foundry or buying her food when her stomach began to rumble while they worked. Not to mention he was a very attentive lover in the bedroom. Of course a comment like that would hurt, even if they'd agreed to keep their feelings in check.

"I'm sorry," Felicity muttered, her eyes flicking away from his. "I… I didn't mean it that way. My brain-to-mouth filter still doesn't work. I..."

Oliver leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, effectively stopping whatever it was she wanted to say. It was better left unsaid. They both knew it. Insead, he replied, "Don't worry about it. We're both mature adults here. We know what we're doing. Besides, we started this to relieve some of the stress we deal with at work. It's been working great so far and I don't wanna screw that up. So please, continue with your story."

She nodded and gave him a grateful smile. "Jake and I…" Felicity began again then took a deep breath to refocus her thoughts. "We started sleeping together after the first month. At first it was gentle and sweet, but the more we slept together, the rougher it got. I kinda freaked out a little because there was one point where he asked me if it would be okay for him to cuff me."

"Were you scared?" Oliver asked sincerely. His eyes had taken on that air of concern that always followed him around, especially when it pertained to her. It was easy to catch the fear in her tone as she spoke. Her voice would wobble slightly, as if she were about to cry but refused to give in.

"A little," Felicity hesitantly admitted. She'd begun to chew on her lower lip again, but then his thumb brushed over it to stop her. It helped put her focus back on her story. "I mean, at the time, I thought it wasn't something I would ever be into and I told him I'd think about it. We didn't have sex that night because the mood had changed completely. I ran to Sky instead and told her what had happened."

"How did that go?"

"We talked about it while drinking several bottles of wine. By the way, she's the one who really got me to appreciate a good red, but that's a story for another time," Felicity reminisced with a slight smile before the seriousness returned to her eyes. "Anyway, we got really drunk that night and she started to take my clothes off. We ended up in her room this time."

Felicity paused. She wasn't sure how she was going to explain this to him. There was a lot that happened that night, things she'd never experienced before, but it had shaped her sex life into what it was today. Oliver seemed to genuinely want to understand, so when he prompted her with, "And…?" she pushed on, intently on telling him everything.

"I'm not gonna lie," Felicity said, "once she had me naked, there really wasn't anything I wouldn't do. Girl had a way with her tongue and her fingers only you've ever been able to rival."

That put a devilish smile on Oliver's face. "Really?" he replied, his hand beginning to trek down her abdomen until it stopped over her hip. His fingers splayed across her skin before moving lower until they were on her thigh. He nudged it slightly, getting her to wrap her leg around his waist as he pushed her deeper into the couch.

"Yeah," Felicity replied with a smile that rivaled his own. When she rolled her hips, she realized his cock was still buried inside her from the night before. That was new and different and incredibly sexy, especially when his eyes trailed down to find them joined as well.

Licking his lips, Oliver asked, "So what happened?"

"Well, first she got me really comfortable." To emphasize her point, Felicity slid down the couch slightly and wrapped her other leg around his waist, hooking her ankles together behind his back. Her arms wound around his neck as she stared up at him, her eyes holding his gaze with an intensity akin to the one from last night.

"How exactly?" he replied thickly, his voice becoming deep as his arms found their way around her back and pushed her up so their hips were flush against each other.

"Fingered me, sucked my clit, ate me out until I came. Pretty much all  _your_ moves," Felicity teased, her fingers tracing down his back as she tilted her head up and began pressing soft kisses to his neck. Telling this story was making her horny. This was the first time she'd ever recounted her college days to anyone, and it was really turning her on.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment," Oliver said before a groan escaped his lips as she found the hollow of his neck and began laving it with kisses.

"Whatever floats your boat," she offhandedly replied, her lips just barely leaving his skin.

Oliver pulled back and glared down at her only to find a facetious glint in her eyes. "That sounded like a cheap shot," he grumbled.

Using her arms as leverage, Felicity lifted herself slightly so her chest was pressed to his. "Baby," she whispered against his ear, her warm breath fanning across his cheek, "you've got nothing to worry about. I love your boat because the size and the motion of the ocean are just perfect."

"That was the unsexiest thing that's ever come out of your mouth," Oliver chuckled, his chest rumbling against hers. "Even your rambles have better sexual innuendos than that!"

Felicity couldn't help herself. She let out a contented giggle as she dropped back down to the couch. "Oh, shut up!" she retorted. "You wanna hear the rest of this story or not?"

"Yes. Please continue," he replied.

Felicity settled onto her back, her legs still tightly wrapped around his waist holding him close as her fingers stroked up and down his back. She could see Oliver's eyes darken even further as he gazed down at her. It was a look she absolutely adored and could never get enough of. That desire, specifically for her, always made her heart skip a beat.

"Okay," she started again, "so, after I was relaxed, Sky asked me if I wanted to try something new. I agreed and she reached over to her nightstand and pulled out a pair of handcuffs."

"Did you freak out?" Oliver asked, his curiosity getting the best of him. After her earlier reaction to Jake, he wondered how she would handle Sky's attempt.

"I was surprised," Felicity admitted, "but I didn't freak out like I expected to. She reassured me that everything would be okay, though, and that if it was becoming too much for me, she'd stop. I hesitated for a minute before I said yes. Then she told me something that would stay with me for a long time. She said, 'You hold all the power, even if you're tied up. If you trust your partners, they'll never intentionally hurt you unless you ask them too.'

"That's when I let the fear go and told her I trusted her. So Sky put the cuffs on and started slow. There was a lot of touching at first. It felt amazing, much like that night I had you tie me up the first time." She smiled up at him. Oh, that night… It would remain one of her top encounters. There wasn't a day that went by that she didn't think about it at least once. She looked up at him to see the smile on his face as well.

"And from that point on," Felicity continued, "she made me feel incredible. We did things that night only you and I have ever done, and maybe a few things we haven't…"

"Like what?" Although he'd had several more questions, especially where Jake was concerned, Oliver was now incredibly curious. They'd done quite a lot in bed, but there were still areas they had yet to explore. That threesome he'd started to fantasize about quickly came to mind, but he reminded himself today it was all about Felicity.

"Let me first explain to you something about Sky. She was a total freak in bed. Like whips and chains and all that crazy stuff. The second she opened her nightstand, you knew you were in for a surprise," Felicity said. "One night, after we'd gotten really drunk…"

"I sense a theme here…" Oliver quipped as he ran his hand up her side until it came to rest just below her breast. His head dropped, lips making contact with her collarbone and slowly moving towards her shoulder.

"Shut up, Queen." Although she meant for it to sound like a warning, it didn't come out that way when his thumb started to stroke the skin beneath her breast. His lips on her shoulder only added to the sensation, and she was quickly beginning to lose focus again.

"Sorry, continue," he murmured before his lips ended up against her neck. She had to physically push him back to keep that devious mouth from doing any more damage than it already had. Oliver growled, but did as she asked. His hand remained on her breast, though, continuing to stroke her skin until she was forced to grab his wrist and place it lower against her ribs.

"One night," Felicity started, tracing her thumb over the pulse point in his wrist, "she pulled out this small, strange little silver thing with a fat head at one end and a large round disk at the other adorned with a pretty purple jewel. She let me hold it while she went to the bathroom to get something. It was cold and heavy and the first thing that came to mind was that it looked like a Ring Pop. I even told her that when she came back.

"'You're right, it does kinda look like a Ring Pop,' she told me. 'But it doesn't go in your mouth.'

"Of course I was confused by what she meant until she showed me what she'd grabbed from the bathroom. It was a tube of KY Jelly, which made me even more confused as to why we'd need lube. Then she dropped the bomb.

"'Honey, that's a butt plug.' I'm pretty sure I almost threw the thing across the room and gave her the strangest look ever."

Felicity began giggling at the memory, her face flushing pink as her hand came up to cover it. Then she heard the most beautiful thing she'd heard in a while: Oliver's laughter. It wasn't the amused chuckle she was used to hearing, the one that came out whenever she said something silly or inappropriate, like she had earlier with her boat comment. It was the full on belly laugh that made his entire body shake with mirth.

"Oh, my god… Seriously?" he asked. The smile that lit up his face as he looked down at her made her own grin widen. Even his eyes sparkled in the pale green light that bathed the room.

"Uh, yep," Felicity answered. "Apparently she had every intention of sticking it up  _my_ butt that night."

"Did she?" Oliver's laughter had died down and he was looking at her seriously now. The darkness in his eyes had returned, igniting that fire deep in her loins.

"Well, after some amazing foreplay, she managed to loosen me up enough to stick her finger up there…" Hesitating, Felicity paused. This was the part of the story that always made her slightly uneasy. She began to wonder once more how Oliver would take her reaction.

"And…?" he encouraged, the fingers on her ribs gently stroking her skin.

"I kinda liked it," Felicity finally conceded after several moments of silence. "I mean, it felt a little weird at first, but then it started to feel really good. She went as far as sticking two fingers in, but then it started to hurt, even with lots of lube, so we stopped. But I would really like to give it another shot."

Oliver stared down at her, slightly aghast by her admission. This was one side of Felicity he'd never expected to see. Underneath that bright and innocent exterior was a sex kitten waiting to be unleashed. The rough sex was just the tip of the iceberg. Now she wanted to try something new, and he was all to happy to oblige. With a wicked grin crawling over his lips, Oliver asked, "Are you telling me that this is your fantasy, Miss Smoak?"

"Maybe…" His grin widened when she began to chew her lower lip. "I want you to be my first," she murmured before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling herself up so her face was mere breaths apart from his.

"Your wish," Oliver whispered back before his lips reached for his. He kissed her hard, his hand moving from her ribs to capture her breast. Her moan reverberated in his mouth before he pulled back and added, "Is my command."

Her fingers slid up into his hair, latching on as his lips traveled from her mouth and down her neck, kissing across mottled skin from the night before, then closed around the nipple he had pinched between his thumb and forefinger. Felicity let out a breathy moan, her back arching up, forcing the hard little nub deeper into his mouth until he bit down on it with force. She cried out, the pain turning to pleasure as he laved at it with his tongue in a soothing motion.

Oliver's other hand worked its way behind her back, his fingers splaying out across her smooth skin, holding her up as his lips continued working down her chest and across her abdomen. When he reached her navel, his tongue dipped inside, swirling around as she keened.

"Oh, god!" Felicity cried out, her fingers raking down his back leaving a trail of red marks in their wake. Reaching the chiseled slope of his hips, they sank in to pull him closer. She could feel him harden deep within her hot, wet center and clenched her walls around him eliciting a groan from deep in his throat.

"Felicity," he growled against her abdomen before kissing his way back to her lips. His tone made her shiver with delight and he rolled his hips forcing another moan to escape her mouth. Oliver kissed his way along her jaw until he reached her ear, whispering, "How does that feel, baby?"

"So good… you… inside me…" Felicity mumbled before all coherent thought left her when his hips began pull back, sliding out until only the tip of his cock remained inside her. Oliver sharply thrust back in, the breath escaping her lungs in a rush. Her fingers dug into his skin, holding on tightly as he repeated the motion until she was wailing for more.

A few strong, deep thrusts aided by his finger rolling over her clit was all it took for her to come, his name a hoarse cry rolling off her lips as her back bowed in ecstasy. Oliver's arms banded around her waist, holding her after she went limp. Beads of sweat trickled from her forehead from the exertion.

With Felicity sufficiently relaxed and satisfied, he let her slide back into the couch before extricating himself from the hot, wet confines of her body. As much as he wanted to stay buried deep inside her, Oliver was on a mission and he wouldn't stop until he'd completed it. Today was her day to indulge in fantasy, after all.

"Relax," he whispered then softly kissed her forehead as he rose from the couch. "I'll be right back."

"Mmm… Don't be too long," Felicity murmured. She settled on the couch, her body sinking into the warm leather as she awaited her lover's return. Thoughts of what Oliver planned on doing with her that morning drifted through her mind. The warmth that spread through her belly radiated outward into her limbs. She was anxious and excited.

After her failed attempt with Sky, Felicity felt it was time to give anal another shot. She'd always wanted to see what it would feel like. It was one of the few things she hadn't tried with anyone else. No one had really managed to tickle her fancy. Then Oliver Queen ended up in her bed, and everything changed. He seemed to be open to anything, which was why she'd felt so comfortable letting him be her first.

She watched him as he walked across the room, the sharp lines of his muscles further defined by the shadows that played across his gorgeously marred flesh. So many of her fantasies played out this way, with him standing before her in all his naked glory. Felicity could never get used to it, not even if she tried.

As if on its own volition, her hand came to rest between her still spread legs, rubbing circles over her mound as her eyes followed Oliver until he stepped through another door at the far side of the room; the private bathroom she assumed.

Felicity couldn't help herself. There was just something about the way he walked with that confident swagger that aroused her. Oliver didn't have a walk of shame. It was more like a walk of pride than anything else, and that's what she found so incredibly attractive.

Oliver was proud of being able to please any woman that ended up in his bed, and it couldn't be any truer than with Felicity. Although she knew all about his sexual exploits before the island from the tabloids, the post island stuff she had intimate knowledge of. He'd only been with two women in that time aside from her, but she'd never seen him this happy before. She didn't want to take full credit for it, but there was a pang of pride that went through her knowing she was the one who put that real smile on his face.

By the time Oliver returned, Felicity had already begun rubbing her clit in anticipation of what was to come. She couldn't get the images out of her head as she rolled her fingers over the sensitive little nub until her legs were trembling again. On the verge of another intense orgasm, this time brought about by her fingers and her thoughts, she looked up to find him standing there just staring at her.

Biting her lower lip, Felicity let out a low moan, two of her fingers slipping between the wet folds and straight into her core as the look in his eyes darkened. The index finger of her other hand began to circle her clit, bringing about the pleasure she so desperately sought as their eyes remained locked.

She was putting on a show for Oliver, just like she had a few months earlier, only now she got to see his reaction as he watched her play with herself. It was exhilarating, his eyes roving her body and darkening from that gorgeous electric blue to almost black with desire. Stroking harder and faster, Felicity could feel the hot spikes of orgasm unfurling from deep in her belly and shooting out through the rest of her body. A long, low moan emanated from her throat and echoed through the room as she came again, his name spilling from her lips.

"Starting without me?" Oliver murmured as he kneeled beside the couch near her head and leaned down to capture her lips for another hot kiss.

"Not exactly," Felicity replied. "Just keeping limber. Why? Did you like what you saw?"

"Watching you get off? Always been a fantasy of mine."

She giggled, pulling him in for another kiss as her arms wrapped around his neck. He shifted slightly, readjusting his position as one of his hands sank into her hair while his lips and tongue explored her mouth. When Oliver heard her contented sigh, he pulled away and rocked back until he was sitting on his heels.

That was when Felicity noticed the things he'd grabbed from the bathroom. A white, fluffy towel was draped over his arm. On top of it lay a bottle of body lotion, lube and a condom.

"I can get behind the condom and the lube, no pun intended, but lotion?" she asked, picking up the bottle after he'd set everything down on the couch beside her hips. It wasn't the cheap stuff one would get from the drugstore, though. This was one of those expensive bottles special ordered from Paris. It even said so on the label as Felicity eyed it curiously.

"Trust me?" Oliver replied, his smile telling her he had far more planned than just fucking her that morning.

"Always," she whispered, pulling him in for one more languid kiss.

"Up," he ordered, taking Felicity's hand to help her stand. She was still slightly wobbly on her feet, a fact not lost on Oliver as he wrapped an arm around her waist to steady her. Once she was standing, he laid the towel over the couch and said, "Lie down on your stomach." She did as she was told without question.

When he settled on top of the back of her thighs, Felicity turned her head, her eyes meeting his with that knowing gaze. "Oliver Queen, are you going to give me a massage?" she asked, sounding surprised and amused.

He leaned down, his hands coming to rest on her shoulders and giving them a light squeeze. "I am," he whispered against her ear, sending a shiver down her spine they both felt.

"You are too good to me," Felicity moaned as those talented fingers trailed down the expanse of her back until he reached her hips.

"If anyone's too good, it's you," Oliver said.

"Don't go selling yourself short," she replied before folding her arms beneath her chin and sighing deeply. "You're an incredible lover, you're genuine and you have a heart of gold. What's not to like?"

Above her, Felicity heard his half-hearted chuckle before he replied, "You are remarkable, Miss Smoak."

"Aren't I always?" she announced, trying to lighten the mood before the brooding Oliver Queen returned.

"That you are," he agreed.

Oliver shifted slightly above her. Felicity could feel his hesitation and quickly went to dispel any more doubts he had by saying, "So, am I going to get my massage or what?"

This time his laugh was genuine. "Ever the impatient woman," Oliver grumbled as he poured a generous amount of lotion into his hands then clasped them together, rubbing until a thin coat glazed his fingers.

Starting at her shoulders, he began massaging the vanilla scented cream over her body causing Felicity to moan in contentment as he worked the kinks out of her still sore muscles. "God damn your hands are amazing," she groaned when Oliver hit a particularly tense knot close to her neck, his fingers soothing it away before he moved lower. He was slow and methodical, his touch stoking the fire that still burned between her legs.

It wasn't long before he reached her lower back and the supple slopes of her ass. Another dollop of lotion, and he was massaging the pillowy mounds making Felicity squeeze her thighs together as the sensation sent tendrils of heat straight into her core. Damn Oliver for being so good with his hands, she thought, a stream of moans and sighs flowing from her mouth.

As his fingers worked their way around her ass, he began to knead the flesh, pulling apart the cheeks as his thumbs stroked between them. All Felicity could do was clutch the edges of the towel she lay on to ground herself as it became almost too much. When Oliver's thumb finally stroked down the center, her hips jerked up and she let out a gasp as he hit that spot they'd been discussing all morning.

Fire exploded through Felicity's veins when he passed it again and she cried out, "Oh, my god!" The pure pleasure it sent through her body had it tingling in the best possible way. She didn't think she'd be this receptive, but every time Oliver touched her, she felt her body respond almost immediately. Her fingers grasped the edges of the towel for dear life when she realized he wasn't going to stop.

"Oliver!" she moaned. "Don't stop! Please don't stop!" It was the most intense sensation Felicity had ever felt in her life, even more so than the first time she'd discovered her g-spot. Her hips came up off the towel seeking out his fingers.

Oliver took advantage of this new position, his free hand sliding beneath her body and coming to rest between her legs. Those talented fingers began caressing gentle circles along her inner thigh, slowly inching up until they brushed over her slit. The sharp cry that escaped Felicity's throat had him smirking and stroking deeper. His fingers slipped between her wet folds and the moment his thumb rolled over her clit, her entire body seized.

"Oh god!" Felicity wailed, burying her face in the towel as her orgasm hit her so hard and so fast, she thought she'd black out from the pure pleasure that filled her entire body. Somehow she managed to stay lucid, focusing instead on the feel of Oliver's fingers still rubbing over her ass until something warm and wet began to drip over it. She craned her neck to see what he was doing and found him applying a generous amount of lube to where his fingers were working their magic.

"Ready baby?" Oliver whispered as he leaned over her, his lips brushing the shell of her ear then kissing their way down the back of her neck.

Felicity nodded furiously. She'd never been more ready in her life. The build up to this moment had been extraordinary. Oliver couldn't have done a better job loosening her up. "Relax," he told her, his index finger pressed firmly against the tight little hole as the hand that had been between her legs slid up and helped spread her cheeks to make it easier. "Try not to fight it."

The soothing quality of his voice and the fact that her body was already completely loose from her orgasm allowed Oliver to slip his finger inside without much resistance. Her contented moan told him Felicity was enjoying it. When he began to thrust it in and out, her moans deepened. She moved with him, her body meeting his every push with a push back.

Soon, he added a second finger, and suddenly the sensation increased tenfold. Felicity cried out, but this was the opposite feeling than it had been with Sky. Instead of pain, she felt the most intense pleasure of her life. It radiated out through her whole body, into the top of her head and the tips of her toes. "Harder!" she cried, and Oliver was quick to oblige.

Wrapping his free arm around her back, he pulled her hips up higher, the angle of his fingers changing how he entered her. It was a whole new sensation, one that sent her body to dizzying heights she hadn't experienced before. If this was what it felt like with just Oliver's fingers, she couldn't even begin to imagine what it would feel like when it was his cock.

The moment the thought entered her mind, Felicity knew she needed it to happen. "Oliver!" Hearing the urgency in her voice, his hand stopped moving. "I need you inside me," she desperately cried. He paused for a moment, and when she tilted her head to look at him, Felicity found him staring at her with uncertainty. "I need you inside me  _now_!"

"If it hurts, you'll let me know?" he asked, grabbing the condom and ripping it out of the foil with his teeth.

"I think if you don't get inside me now, it'll hurt more," Felicity grumbled. She felt more lube dripping down her ass then suddenly there was the tip of his cock, pressing up against the tight little hole waiting for her to relax.

"Ready?" he asked, the uncertainty still present in his voice.

"God, damn it, Oliver! Just do it already!" she practically shouted, her body desperate for the release he was about to give her. His hands fell to her ass, spreading the cheeks wide and she immediately relaxed, his tip entering her slowly and without resistance.

Felicity gasped. This felt so much better than losing her virginity had. That had been awkward and painful and full of doubt, but this… This was perfection. She felt every inch of Oliver's cock slowly slide into her, stretching her to his impressive girth until finally, his hips were pressed against her ass. It definitely felt strange having something up  _there_ , but it also felt incredible and satisfying. There was no doubt in her mind that this was what she'd wanted, with him specifically, and Oliver had done everything to make it feel amazing.

They remained like that for several moments, his arms wrapping around her waist, holding her close until she fully adjusted to having him inside her like that. Felicity sat up and groaned. With every move she made, his cock hit her a little differently, and every sensation pulsed through her body, sending it even higher than it had been previously.

"Oh, god, Oliver! That feels so good!" she moaned when her back hit his chest.

His lips fell to her shoulder, kissing their way up the slope until he reached her neck. They lingered there for a few moments, pressed to her soft skin as one of his hands moved to cup her breast while the other slipped between her thighs. "If you think that feels good," Oliver whispered into her ear. A smile crept onto his lips as his thumb brushed across the nipple and she shivered in response. "Just wait," he added.

Suddenly, sensations flooded Felicity's body. His mouth sucked desperate kisses along her neck while the hand between her legs spread her open so two of his fingers could slip inside her. She screamed, her head rolling back against his shoulder when the hand on her breast moved up until it wrapped around her throat.

Oliver held her in that position, his cock in her ass, his fingers inside her wet heat and his hand around her throat, pulling from her one keening moan after another as her nails clawed down his arms looking for purchase. Felicity came hard and fast, her fourth time that morning, but he'd barely even started. This was just a warm up to the main event, to get her even more loosened up so when the real fun began, all she had to do was enjoy it.

"Oh, god, you're going to fuck me to death, aren't you?" Felicity panted, her fingers still digging into his forearms as she tried to catch her breath.

"Only if you want me to," Oliver chuckled against her shoulder as he laid more kisses over it.

"It wouldn't be a bad way to go," she reasoned. "I can see the coroner's report now. Cause of death: intense sexual pleasure." And then she started to giggle. He followed suit, the rumble of his laughter mixing with hers and echoing through the room. For a moment she wanted to pause this fantasy and just listen to him laugh. It was a sound so foreign yet so beautiful, she wanted to record it and play it back whenever she needed something to put a smile on her face.

"I love it when you laugh," Felicity whispered once silence fell over the room. "And I love it even more when you smile."

Oliver nuzzled her shoulder, her tender words not lost on him as he kissed his way over her neck and along her jaw before finding her lips. His hands found hers and he laced them together over her chest and abdomen as he held her close. When they parted for breath, his lips fell to her shoulder, laving it with kisses before he made his way to her ear.

"I love that you're my reason for both," Oliver murmured before he pressed a kiss behind it.

A gasp escaped Felicity's throat as her eyes went wide. She turned her head to gaze at him and found nothing but sincerity in those beautiful blue eyes. Her heart fluttered in her chest. This was as close as they'd ever come to confessing their feelings for each other, yet it didn't feel awkward like she'd expected it to. Instead, it felt right and perfect and like everything she'd ever wanted it to feel like.

Leaning in, she captured his lips again, refusing to let go even when her lungs began to burn for air. It was Oliver who finally pulled away first, gasping for breath as he pressed his temple to hers. His arms held her just a little tighter, her body now flush against his as she sat on his thighs. "Oliver," she whispered, searching his eyes for permission to speak.

His thumb pressed to her lips. "Later," he murmured before kissing his way down her cheek and back to her neck.

Felicity nodded. He was probably right. They weren't ready to say those words just yet. If she was being honest with herself, she wasn't ready to  _hear_ them either. For now, they were better left in the background, just as they'd promised each other when they started this thing. No feelings meant no attachment issues, and in their line of work, it was better to stay unattached just in case something happened.

When Oliver's hips began to sway beneath her, Felicity was thankful for the distraction. It allowed her to focus on something else entirely: the way pleasure radiated out from where they were joined and enveloped her with sensations she had never experienced before. It wasn't long before her moans filled the room as her head tilted back, exposing her neck to his insatiable lips.

Oliver kissed his way up and down the soft flesh, mindful of all the bruises he'd left there the night before. It took a lot of restraint on his part not to leave another one, so he kissed his way down her neck and left one on her shoulder instead. Felicity hissed her approval, her back arching and angling her hips differently so when he thrust into her again, a groan of pleasure escaped her mouth.

"Harder!" she moaned, and Oliver hips rocked faster. She reached for his hands, grabbing one and placing it over her breast while guiding the other between her legs again. Their fingers remained joined as he pumped into Felicity with a force that left her panting and breathless. "Ooh, fuck! Oliver!"

He tilted her forward until she was bent over her knees, her face pressed against the towel that still lay over the couch cushions. The hand between her thighs delved between the hot, slick folds until his fingers found her clit. Felicity let out another cry, her legs shaking as she inched closer to her fifth and possibly most intense climax to date. As Oliver continued thrusting into her with deep, powerful strokes, she felt herself slowly start to fly apart.

His hot breaths fell against her shoulder, quick and erratic, and Felicity knew he was almost there too. They were both on the edge, so precariously close that once one fell, the other would immediately follow. The question was: who would fall first? She wanted it to be him because he'd pleased her so many times already in the last twenty-four hours. Oliver deserved his release. He'd waited long enough for it.

Removing her hand from where it lay over his between her thighs, she reached back and wrapped it around his balls. The shuddering groan that passed his lips let Felicity know she was doing the right thing. As she rolled them between her fingers, she turned her head and said, "Come with me, Oliver."

It was all the permission he'd needed to let go. With one final almost violent thrust of his hips, Oliver came harder than he'd ever come in his life. A primal roar erupted from his body as he sank his fingers into Felicity's flesh, pushing her into oblivion with a scream so loud she thought for a moment even the soundproof walls wouldn't be able to contain it.

Every nerve ending, every fiber, every last cell of their bodies vibrated from the intensity of their shared orgasm until they could take no more. With bones and muscles feeling like jelly, they melted into the couch. Oliver curled around her, his arms engulfing her tiny frame as he held her to his chest while Felicity burrowed into his warmth, her body still trembling from the aftershocks of her orgasm.

This morning couldn't have been more perfect. Feeling him nuzzle her shoulder before pressing his lips to it, she sighed contently. His arms tightened around her waist and chest, bringing her as close as physically possible while still kissing along her soft, smooth flesh.

"Thank you," Felicity whispered, taking the hand around her chest and bringing it to her lips then pressing a soft kiss to his palm.

"For what?" Oliver murmured against her shoulder.

"Last night… This morning… Making me feel… amazing," she replied, her lips pressing kisses to each of his fingers. It was a cop out, though. Her mind was still stuck on that moment. His laughter, his smile...  _I love that you're my reason for both._  His words echoed in her mind.  _My reason… My. Reason..._

"You're welcome," he said, his lips now brushing against the shell of her ear.

With a deep sigh, Felicity relaxed into his chest, but there was still so much she wanted to say. She turned her head, her eyes searching for his in the soft green glow of the room. "Oliver, I…" she started to say when the door swung open suddenly. Instead, a shriek came from her mouth as she curled her body into a ball, her head tucked under her arms.

"Felicity Smoak, I have a bone to pick with you," Tommy Merlyn's playfully angry voice echoed through the room as she peeked through her fingers to find him standing in the doorway holding what appeared to be a bottle in his hand.

"What the hell, Tommy?" Oliver growled, his arms protectively wrapping around her as he glared at his friend. Then he spotted his shirt laying on the floor beside the couch and grabbed it, throwing it over her naked body in an attempt to cover her up.

"Thank you," Felicity mumbled as she quickly slid her arms into the sleeves and pulled it tight over her body. Her eyes flicked over to where Tommy stood and narrowed. "Don't you knock?" she groused, glaring at him.

"See, I did, but then I heard you guys screaming and calling each other's names, so I figured I'd just wait until you were done before trying again," he replied, that ever present shit eating grin plastered on his face.

Felicity's face flushed scarlet. That was the last thing she wanted to hear this morning. Running a hand through her tousled hair, she stared back at him and asked, "What do you want, Merlyn?"

"Do I need a reason to come see my two favorite people?" he countered, that smile on his face widening.

"You have no shame," Oliver chuckled from beside her. Whipping her head to glare at him, she found a smile that matched Tommy's cross his lips.

"Oh, my god! I can't believe you two!" Felicity griped as she stood up.

"Please," Tommy replied. "Do you have any idea how many times I've walked in on this man having sex with someone? Far too many to count. Shame was checked at the door almost a decade ago."

She merely rolled her eyes before reaching down to swipe her dress from the floor before heading to the bathroom to put it on. This had reached a level of uncomfortable bordering complete embarrassment if it had been anyone else aside from Tommy. As much as she knew about his and Oliver's boyish exploits before the island, Felicity still didn't feel right actually hearing about them.

As she marched towards the bathroom, she heard Tommy call out to her, "Just so you know, I don't want this bottle of champagne going to waste! I'd better see you take a drink before I leave."

Felicity turned on her heels and stomped up to him. Grabbing the bottle from his hands, she tipped her head back and took a long swill straight from it. "Happy?" she snapped back, thrusting it back into his hand before turning around and finally entering the bathroom. She hated the taste of warm champagne, especially in the morning, and quickly went to rinse her mouth out.

The bathroom door opened a minute later and Oliver stepped inside, white towel swung low around his hips. She eyed him for a moment, her mouth suddenly going dry when she saw the dark look of desire in his eyes.

"Do you have any idea how sexy you look wearing my shirt?" His voice was low and gravelly, sending bolts of desire running through her veins. Mixed with his appearance, and suddenly the room felt a little too warm.

"Do  _you_ have any idea how sexy you look in just a towel?" Felicity shot back in an equally sultry voice.

"As a matter of fact, I do," Oliver replied, that mischievous grin gracing his face as he stalked towards her until he was able to wrap his arms around her waist.

"Cocky bastard," Felicity muttered before leaning into his embrace. His hand slipped under the hem of the shirt where it fell midway up her thigh and began trailing up until it was at her hip. "I swear, Oliver, if we have sex again today, you just might kill me. I can barely stand as it is!" she added, turning to face him.

"I thought you said death by intense sexual pleasure wouldn't be a bad way to go," he replied, his grin widening as her arms banded around his neck.

At that moment, her stomach chose to growl loudly. "It wouldn't but death by starvation is a far worse way," she countered before standing on the tips of her toes and placing a soft kiss to his lips.

"Alright, then, how about I head downstairs to take a shower in the foundry while you take one up here and once we're done, we'll go for breakfast at that place you were telling me about with the great french toast?" Oliver offered as his forehead came to rest against hers.

"I would like that." Felicity smiled up at him then pressed another kiss to his lips.

"Then it's settled," he murmured against them, "but you need to stop kissing me first."

"Fine…" She stepped back, her arms falling to her sides allowing him to retreat from the bathroom.

And just as Oliver had promised, he took Felicity to her favorite breakfast place and they shared a quiet, peaceful meal together. They didn't speak of their feelings again, but instead had a delightful conversation about all sorts of random things that allowed them to escape their crazy lives and just enjoy each other's company. He walked her to her apartment before they parted ways with a kiss, then he was gone.

The rest of her Saturday was spent lounging around in bed watching TV and catching up on some of her favorite shows, too sore from her sexual escapades to do much else. When a knock sounded at her door around three that afternoon, Felicity sprung up to see who it could be. Glancing through the peephole she spotted a courier holding a small box waiting for her to open up.

Felicity signed for the package, giving it a quick shake once the door was closed to try and figure out what was inside. It didn't make a sound, which fueled her curiosity. Setting the small box on her kitchen counter, she grabbed a knife and cut through the tape before throwing open the lid to find another wooden box inside with a card sitting on top.

_Maybe next time we can have a little fun with this. Just remember, it's not a Ring Pop._

_O. Q._

Felicity's breath caught in her throat as she set the card down and went to open the wooden box. It was lined with dark green satin on the inside and held something she wasn't expecting to see. Her jaw dropped as she reached inside and pulled out the small item nestled in the sumptuous fabric.

"Oh, my god," she breathed, realizing it was the toy Sky had shown her all those years ago, only instead of having a purple jewel, this one was green. Felicity slipped it back into the box, softly closing the lid as her mind began to race with possibilities. She couldn't wait to give it a test run the next time she and Oliver decided to indulge in another fantasy.

Unfortunately, that next time would end up getting pushed back as things in Starling City began to worsen and Oliver's mission to cross those names off his list took an unexpected turn. With the partial success of the Undertaking and the fall of the Glades, his life turned upside down and there was nothing Felicity could do to stop him from running. All she could do was try and bring him back.


End file.
